Hogwarts meets Harry's Kids
by Draco and Mya
Summary: Harry's future kids are accidentally sent back to their parents fourth and fifth year, interrupting a feast in the great hall. How will the students and teachers of Hogwarts react to the future. Especially a certain pink toad-lady named Umbridge. Set Harry's Fifth year. HP/GW


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, as much as I'd love to be, so I cannot claim that any of the characters of settings are mine, only that the plot is./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"James Sirius Potter wasn't always well behaved. Well, actually, that was a bit of an understatement; he wasn't named after two of Hogwarts most infamous pranksters for nothing. But, usually, he understood the difference between a harmless prank and something that is kinda dangerous. A loud screech from his dear sister was enough to remind him that was not one of those times./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""AHH! James, I am going to BLOODY KILL YOU!" Lily Potter screeched at her brother. She was small for her age, with large brown eyes and fiery red hair, along with a temper to match. A temper that James didn't want to experience right now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You see, James would probably say this wasn't his fault. Try and pull some excuse to escape his younger sisters rampaging temper, because despite being only a second year at the time, she was still bloody scary. Thankfully, in the couple seconds in which James had tried to come up with some excuse to placate his sister, his younger brother Al spoke up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lils, why don't we figure out where we are first, and then you can kill our brother." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks for that dearest brother, James thought sarcastically, though he realized that he had been spared slightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a silence, and then he heard Albus exclaimed. James looked up at his brother, who had a look of absolute shock plastered on his face before turning and following his brother's gaze. He was met with a sight that took him thoroughly off guard. How had they not noticed that they had landed in the middle of Hogwarts Great Hall! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There were about three hundred eyes, staring shocked at the three siblings before them. But that was not what shocked James most, what did was something that he knew shouldn't./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sitting at one of the tables was a bespectacled black-haired, green-eyed boy who James had grown up with. It was his father, except not his father, at least not yet. Just as he realized they must have travelled back in time, a redhead boy next to his younger father broke the silence that had fallen on the hall by saying,"Bloody hell, Harry, there are two of you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"A/N: Sorry for the how short this is. I hope you enjoyed this, please review and follow if you did. I'm really not sure about this one, and I know it needs a lot of editing before I should even consider adding more, but tell me if you think I should continue./span/strong/p 


End file.
